For God and Country
by Little.Misanthrope
Summary: Hetalia/Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 crossover   The events of Modern Warfare 2, told from the point of view of Arthur, Alfred and Ivan.
1. Prologue

This fic idea wouldn't leave me alone. So, with encouragement from my British friend, I started writing it.

You don't need to really have a knowledge of the game to read this, since it'll be told from the POV of the nations.

Disclaimer: Call of Duty and Hetalia are not mine. This is just for fun.

* * *

_Arthur Kirkland_

I suppose this whole mess started five years ago, with the assassination of Al-Fulani by Al-Asad in the Middle East and the reappearance of Imran Zakhaev. I had hoped that with the deaths of those two, the civil war in Ivan's home would calm down and Alfred would get better again.

The deaths of so many of his soldiers in the nuclear explosion in the Middle East took their toll on him. He was weak and withdrawn but he had recovered.

I should have known better than to believe that Alfred was back to normal.

* * *

Short prolouge... Please review?


	2. SSDD

First chapter! Hopefully the chapters will get longer as more things happen in the game's timeline.

The fic will probably jump to an M rating next chapter. If you've played the game, you know why.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 1: S.S.D.D. (Same Shit, Different Day)

* * *

_Day 1, 2016 – Afghanistan_

_Alfred F. Jones_

We were in Afghanistan again, much to my disappointment. I was so tired of warring in this country and after what happened five years ago, I was once again reminded that I wasn't invincible.

Not long after that disaster, I was introduced to a man who swore to me that he would fix things. He wouldn't let the lives of those soldiers be lost in vain.

That man was Lieutenant General Shepherd, commanding officer of Task Force 141. He had told me he needed a new soldier for a deepcover operation in Russia, to see if the Ultranationalists were causing problems again.

I pointed out Private First Class Joseph Allen. He was young but smart. A good soldier with a knack for languages.

Allen would have to pretend to be on the side of a Russian terrorist named Vladimir Makarov, a real scumbag from what Ivan's told me. He was the current leader of the Ultranationalist party in Russia and didn't give a rat's ass who died, as long as he got what he wanted.

I didn't want another war, so if this kid's operation succeeded and we were able to stop Makarov from attacking Moscow, things would be okay… right?

* * *

_Day 2, 2016 – Kazakhstan _

_Arthur Kirkland_

It looks like Shepherd had my men running around for him again, this time in some tiny airspace in the mountains of Kazakhstan. They were retrieving something that belonged to the Americans. Honestly, Shepherd couldn't ask an American to get it?

But when I heard of their escape, I knew why Shepherd had used my men. Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Captain "Soap" MacTavish made a great team and if anyone could take out a base of Russians alone, it would be those two.

Whatever this ACS module was, Shepherd had been right to entrust its safety to Soap and Roach. They had returned from the mission unharmed, leaving behind them a destroyed Russian base and a trail of bodies.

Exactly what I expect from them.

* * *

The game gets intense from Day 3 onwards, so expect that soon!


	3. No Russian

Okay everybody! If you're not familiar with Modern Warfare 2, this chapter comes with a big warning and I'm upping the rating to M because of it.

Like the warning on the game, this chapter will contain "disturbing content" because of the level it is based on.

With that said, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chapter 2: No Russian

_Day 3, 2016 – Moscow_

_Ivan Braginski_

The day had started out pleasant enough. The sun was shining down on Moscow, warming the city and people.

It was because of such nice weather that I was aimlessly wandering the city. I had a destination in mind but I wanted to enjoy this warmth as long as possible.

I was heading to the greenhouses across town. I owned one of them and had filled it with sunflowers. Alfred and Arthur had given them to me during the civil war, as a way for me to keep my mind off my country being split in two. It had been a surprisingly nice gesture from the two of them, but then again, they had been helping the Loyalists, so they had seen some of the horrible things that had occurred.

Shaking my head, I tried not to think about the past five years. They had been painful enough and I did not want to relieve them.

I had gotten a bit of good news this morning, though. Alfred had called from his flight home from Afghanistan to let me know that the CIA had managed to get an agent next to Makarov. If everything went smoothly, it would mean the end of his acts on terror on my people.

But something was bothering me and I knew it was bothering Alfred as well. This agent was young and brand new. Why hadn't the CIA chosen someone experienced, who would be capable of dealing with Makarov?

That question continued to bother me as I made my way to the greenhouses, almost passing them by how absorbed in thought I was.

When I walked inside my greenhouse, the sight of sunflowers brought a rare, true smile to my face. They had always been my favorite flower, because they reminded me of warm places that I wished I could live at.

A warm place surrounded by sunflowers would be the perfect place to live.

After a few minutes spent tending to the flowers, something distracted me. It was a sound, faint and far off. I tried to ignore it, focusing on the flowers again, but it kept bothering me. It sounded like screaming, so I looked around for any teenagers that could be blasting that strange type of music but the only other person at the greenhouses was an elderly woman tending to her garden.

I decided that I would just have to put up with the noise, as much as it annoyed me. It was when I went to grab a watering can that I noticed how badly my hands were shaking.

Gritting my teeth, I tried to make my way to the door but I collapsed halfway there. I started to cough, deep, _wet_ coughs, watching with blurred vision as blood splattered to the floor of the greenhouse. With a curse, I tried to stand but my vision tunneled and then there was darkness.

* * *

_Screams ripped through the airport and people were running wildly, pleading for their lives, or trying to crawl to safety, only to feel bullets rip through their skin, ending their lives._

_Five men walked calmly through the airport, stepping through the puddles of blood, staining their shoes. They attacked the civilians, watching as they begged for mercy, only to be denied it as they were shot down._

_These men continue to push through the airport, taking down the security and fighting past the Russian Federal Security Service._

_The bloodbath inside and outside the airport does not even make then flinch. Two of the men are killed but the other three do not even give them a second glance._

_They are finally leaving… This will just be another terrorist attack… _

_Everything changes when the American is murdered._

"_The American thought he could deceive us. When they find that body… all of Russia will cry for war."_

_The man stared down at the body before closing the doors to the ambulance, making his escape._

When I came to, the first thing I realized was that I was no longer in the green house but in a hospital.

The second thing was that my dream hadn't been a dream at all. Makarov had planned that slaughter and had somehow known about the CIA agent. Alfred had been right. He had been so young…

I could hear my boss talking outside the door and I didn't like what he was saying. He was saying that the CIA had planned this with Makarov and that America had to pay. Even though I knew it was not true, there was nothing I could do. By now, my people had heard of the dead American and would be begging for war. If I hadn't known better, even I would have thought that the US had planned this. But Alfred's phone call and the fact that the American had been put beside Makarov without any training made me suspicious. That maybe, Makarov _had_ worked with someone in the US, who was trying to manipulate two countries.

If only I knew who this person was.

* * *

Ahh, this was a hard chapter to write. What Makarov says in Ivan's "dream" is actually a line from the game, so I don't own that.

Please review? Even if it's just to tell me that you like the fic. Reviews make me happy.


	4. Exodus

Yeah... Totally had this finished forever ago but I forgot to upload it. I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chapter 3: Takedown

_Day 4, 2016 – Rio de Janeiro, Brazil and Virginia, USA_

_Arthur Kirkland_

If anything good came out of that massacre in Moscow, it would be this; the location of an arms dealer who worked with Makarov. Alejandro Rojas. A scumbag just like Makarov. It was no wonder they were associates.

I just hoped that the members of Task Force 141 would be able to get through the city without too much damage. Knowing whom Rojas associated with, the man would have no qualms about killing anyone in his way, even if they were innocent civilians.

But I would have to hear about how the mission went from the military. There were more important things on my mind, like getting Alfred to safety. A glance out the plane window confirmed that we were approaching the eastern coast of the United States.

* * *

It didn't take long to get through the airport and into a taxi. Full clearance was a benefit of being a nation so closely tied to the United States. As I sat in the car, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alfred's number. It rang twice before the other nation answered.

"Yo, Arthur!"

I sighed at his greeting but didn't scold him on it. There were more important things to attend to at the moment.

"Alfred, I just arrived here and I am on my way to your house. I expect you to be ready. And I hope you have warned your boss."

"Yeah yeah. I'm ready and my boss is making plans to leave too. I just don't see why you're worrying so much, Arthur. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Well, I'd rather not take any chances. I will see you in a few minutes."

Ending the call, I frowned out the taxi window, hoping that for once, I would not be right.

* * *

Alfred was waiting two blocks down from the White House, standing next to his car. Good, now we would not have to rely on renting one.

Telling the taxi driver to pull over, I paid him and hurried over to Alfred.

"Give me your keys and no questions until we are out of your capital." I demanded, holding out a hand for the car keys, which Alfred handed over quickly. It was not my plan to be so harsh but I needed him to just do what I said for once! Climbing into the driver's side, I adjusted everything, reminding myself that I was driving in America and not back home. Bloody Alfred and his backwards streets…

Alfred sat beside me, surprisingly silent. He punched in some directions on his GPS and when I glanced at them, I found it to be the quickest route to the Canadian border. So Alfred was not totally unaware.

* * *

We drove in silence for a few hours, only stopping to pick up some food before hitting the road again. After wolfing down four burgers, Alfred fell asleep and I finally had time to think. Fumbling with my cell phone and still trying to keep my eyes on the road, I finally found my Bluetooth and stuck it in my ear. I wanted an update on Task Force 141 and their mission in Brazil.

Thankfully, they had apprehended Rojas but had suffered some losses, which weighed heavily on my heart. Elite task force or not, these were still humans. But they were leaving Brazil and all I could do from here was pray that no one else lost their lives.

* * *

We were driving through Pennsylvania when it happened. Alfred had been napping in the passenger's seat when he started to cough rather violently. He retched and threw up onto the car floor and looked over at me. Those normally bright eyes were filled with fear and I knew what had just happened. Alfred had been invaded.

* * *

I drove as fast as I could for as long as I could but as soon as I saw military jets, I got off the highways and took the back roads as much as possible. Hopefully, the attack would only focus on the major cities, not these small ones I was going through. Because I'd be damned if I let those bastards get to Alfred.


End file.
